galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-1996
"It's me. I am a clone trooper. I am here to save you." ARC-1996 or "System" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC Trooper) who served for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was part of the Elite "Coruscant Guard" before but after the fall of Trooper Jek and Rys he was leaving and joined the clone group Purple Squad. When he joined did ARC-8448 took care of him as he was his own brother, and after a short time he was promoted to the rank of ARC Lieutenant. He was available to break any system and that was why he got the name "System". He is very skilled with weapons and he is usually using DC-15S or his DC-17's. When he heard about The Battle on Malastare he did directly contact his best friend from the "Coruscant Guard" named, Clone ARC-6991 "Volt". Volt turned over to The Purple's and now, they was ready to fight! System,was a trooper who knew that anybody on the battlefield was the enemy. Training on Kamino Like all clones, System was born, bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. System was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. System was trained in the special use of DC-15 blaster extension cable, and heavy blasters. After he finished his training. System was later sent to the Coruscant Guard after finishing his training. He after a while worked for clone group Golden Squad part-time as a trooper of the peace of the Republic. in Phase I]] Fight of Flight "You fight for those who aren't criminals. Find out those who are the worst in the business. But we need to show how to find out. Doing that is something that others are now. Make sure you fight for those who aren't the ones trying to kill you. Its never over until the fat kid cries. That would be the thing that everyone has to deal with." "And that is what you think makes a good soldier? Fighting over the dumb things? Never the same after this stuff and no one wants to do things that make it that way it will show who those are now away for them." As System was talking to a group of people. Death on Miyuu When System joined the Battle of Miyuu he was flying to the surface all by himself. But what he didn't know was that it would be his last mission. System reached for his radio and said "This is ARC-1996 flying smooth and about to land in 3000 meters, I am sure." System then looked at his instruments, they were going mad. "This is System! I'm going to hit the ground, my system has completely fried, I am not going to make it, oh crap this is not good!.." System then gave up on the radio contact and jumped out of his crashing fighter, he landed on the ground and died on impact, due to the force of gravity. Trivia * System changed his armour twice due to unforeseen circumstances * System had a small tattoo on his neck he only showed select few * System worked along with Volt and Jek * System worked in the Coruscant Guard * System quit the Coruscant Guard and went into clone group Golden Squad Category:Clones